Flagrante
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - A curiosidade matou o gato.


Título: Flagrante

**Autora:** Toynako e Mad Dreamer (ou Sweet Lynn-chan)

**Anime:** Junjou Romantica

**Casal:** Usagi x Misaki

**Classificação: 18+**

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada nos pertence, apenas criamos isso em um momento louco nosso.

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Flagrante**

Misaki tentava levar tranquilamente aquela a falta que sentia do Usagi, que tinha viajado para o lançamento de um novo livro, e desta vez não pode ir junto, pois as provas estavam perto e precisava estudar.

Em um dia como qualquer outro o menor estava ajeitando a sala da casa que ainda divide com escritor, quando de repente acha mais um dos romances dele.

Obviamente ficou irritado, mas de alguma forma se sentiu curioso, pois Usagi não tinha deixado aquele exemplar à mostra. Deixando a curiosidade lhe tomar, começa a ler aquele livro.

Á medida que lia, as imagens vinham em sua mente. Acabou por começar a se sentir 'incomodado'.

Em uma página em particular, Misaki não se contém e acaba por deixar escapar um gemido baixo e quando se dá conta do que estava lendo, fica completamente corado.

Acabou por fechar aquele livro as pressas, colocando onde tinha o tirado, voltando a arrumar a casa. Todavia, vez ou outra olhava em direção a este...

----X----

Na noite do mesmo dia Usagi volta mais cedo de sua viagem, para fazer uma surpresa para o menor. Olhou pela casa toda, notando que este já devia estar dormindo a essa hora, partiu em direção ao quarto, para pelo menos observar seu rosto em quanto dormia.

Misaki realmente já está no quarto, se revirando de um lado a outro da cama. Por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia deixar de pensar no livro que tinha lido alguns pedaços.

Tinha levado este mesmo até o quarto do Usagi para guardar. Porém, acabou pegando-o novamente e continuando a ler. E outra vez sentiu-se 'incomodado' com as cenas que vinham em sua mente à medida que lia.

Estava admirado em como o outro poderia descrever uma cena daquelas com tanta precisão. Parecia que não tinha vergonha em escrever aquilo, e pior ainda usando um personagem que era tão parecido consigo e o maior.

Não entendia o motivo, mas não conseguia parar de ler aquele livro, apesar de ter coisas muito pervertidas a estória era boa, envolvente. Continuou a ler, se deparando novamente com uma daquelas cenas quentes.

Acabou por não resistir após um tempo e, em meio à leitura, levou a mão que estava livre até 'lá embaixo' e começar uma leve movimentação, gemidos baixos e tímidos irrompiam de seus lábios.

Usagi, depois de colocar sua mala no seu quarto fora sorrateiramente até o quarto do menor, abrindo um pouco a porta, mas logo parou ao escutar um gemido abafado de dentro.

Espiou pela fresta que abriu, vendo o quarto quase todo na escuridão, a única coisa que o iluminava era um abajur que clareava um pouco a cama.

Olhou para esta, vendo, quase incrédulo, o menor a tentar conseguir prazer sozinho. Sorriu safado e malicioso, entrando no quarto, fazendo o moreno se assustar e parar o que estava a fazer.

"— O que está acontecendo aqui...?" – indagou, notando o livro ao lado do menor "— Com este livro?"

"— Na-nada..." – responde, se virando para o lado, cobrindo-se até o pescoço, em uma tentativa frustrada de disfarçar.

"— Ohh, não me parece isso..." – comenta Usagi, indo para mais perto da cama e pegando o livro que este estava lendo "—Me parece ser um dos meus..."

"— Confundi com outro, só isso." – se esconde mais em baixo das cobertas, sorrindo daquele jeito típico dele.

" Droga. E agora, o que é que eu faço?" – pensa em seguida, tentando achar um jeito de se safar daquela situação embaraçosa.

"— Confundiu...? "

"— E-eu posso explicar... Eu estava dando uma ajeitada na sala de estar quando de repente vi esse livro debaixo de umas almofadas. Ninguém manda você deixar suas coisas espalhadas por aí." – responde.

"— E como ele veio parar aqui..." – sorri malicioso o maior, abrindo o seu livro, procurando uma parte especifica deste "— 'Ahh, por favor, não me faça pedir para me tomar...' " – lê uma parte das falas ali.

Nota satisfeito o tremor que se passou pelo corpo do outro, que insistia em cobrir-se todo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, folheando mais o livro, achando outra parte que parecia ser bem interessante.

"— 'Ahhh, que delicia, é tão grande...' " – sorri pecaminoso, após ler mais um trecho, olhando as reações daquele garoto.

Um tremor perpassou o corpo de Misaki ao ouvir aquela fala em específico. Cobriu-se até a cabeça para que o mais velho não visse o estado em que se encontrava. Um rubor ainda maior tomou conta de seu corpo ao ouvi-lo novamente ler mais um trecho do livro. Contorceu-se involuntariamente sobre a cama.

"— D-droga!" – pensou Misaki.

"— Frio...?" – fala o maior, em tom divertido.

Olha para mais algumas falas de seu livro, para depois aproximar-se mais do outro, tocando-o de leve nos ombros, mesmo por cima da coberta, chegando bem perto da face deste, não podendo ver a vermelhidão que sabia ser presente naquele rosto tão fofo.

"— 'Pare de me torturar... Eu necessito de você fundo em mim, pois te amo.' " – recitou aquela frase do livro, de uma forma rouca e grave, naquele seu tom sensual e erótico que possuía.

"— N-não..."" – a resposta saíra em um gemido, sem que pudesse conter.

Um novo arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao sentir as mãos dele tocando levemente em seus ombros. Não conseguiu reprimir um baixo suspiro ao ouvir a voz rouca e grave, que soava tão sensual e erótica, seu corpo arrepiando-se por inteiro.

" _Usagi-san..._" – pensou consigo mesmo.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, uma parte de si clamava pelo corpo do mais velho, pelos toques dele. Por ele.

"— 'Não'...?" – puxou-lhe um pouco a coberta, com um pouco de dificuldade, pois este tentava a todo custo não deixar que visse seu rosto "—Demorei tanto assim para chegar...?" – consegue por fim descobrir-lo pelo menos a face.

Constatou, o que já sabia, este estava realmente muito vermelho, tentando a todo custo não olhá-lo. Levou sua mão aquela face, tocando de leve na macia pele deste, acariciando-o de leve.

"— Te amo..." – desta vez falara por ele mesmo, sem ter lido algo no livro, deixando bem claro seus sentimentos.

A tentativa de cobrir seu rosto fora em vão. Usagi era mais forte do que a si próprio. Um novo tremor percorreu seu corpo ao sentir a mão dele tocando levemente seu rosto. Ainda estava constrangido demais para responder tal declaração. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e virar o rosto para o lado oposto.

" _Droga, Misaki..._" – esbravejou consigo mesmo em pensamento.

O romancista soltou um suspiro deliciado, adorava aquelas reações do garoto. Tão tímidas e provocantes ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu, lambendo os lábios em seguida.

"— Se não quiser... Não farei nada..." – apesar de ter dito isso, sua mão esgueirou-se para dentro a coberta, alisando o quadril deste de modo bem pervertido.

"— Eu... Eu quero..." – sua voz era baixa e com uma leve nota de puro desejo.

Sentia que já não conseguiria mais agüentar. Seu autocontrole se esvaía pouco a pouco. À cada toque dele.

"— Eu não agüento mais..."" – e pensando dessa forma, larga as cobertas e o puxa pela nuca, seus lábios finalmente se unindo em um beijo sôfrego e intenso.

Usagi até se assusta com as atitudes do outro, mas acaba por aproveitar, afinal, um pouco de ousadia sempre era bom. Puxou-o mais para si, levando aquela mão para o meio das pernas deste, notando que este estava excitado. Afastou-se do beijo, olhando atentamente para o rosto daquele cujo mais amava.

"— Não sabia que minhas historias te deixavam assim..." – lambeu levemente os lábios deste, ao fim da frase.

"— Culpa... da minha curiosidade..." – Sua voz era baixa e rouca. Sentia a mão dele entre suas pernas e arrepiou-se ao mínimo toque dele.

"— Gatinhos curiosos precisam de castigo... Não é?" – aperta levemente o membro deste, beijando seu pescoço, usando a outra mão para retirar a camisa do menor.

"— Ahnn..." – acaba por gemer alto devido ao aperto em sem membro, sua pele arrepiando-se ainda mais ao sentir aqueles lábios viciantes em seu pescoço.

Sentia-se enlouquecer aos poucos. E Usagi-san era o culpado. Culpado por fazê-lo ficar assim: fora de controle.

O maior retira aquela coberta que o impedia de ver o corpo do outro, aproveitando a retirando logo a blusa deste, sobre um atento olhar envergonhado por parte do outro.

Deitou-se em cima, de modo que não deixa-se seu peso o incomodar, não tardando em começar a beijar-lhe ombros e peitos, brincando com a pele que se arrepiava a cada toque seu.

"—Misaki... "

As mãos do estudante pousaram nos ombros do mais velho, já sentindo sua respiração falhar e arfar um pouco. Não conseguia compreender como ele conseguia lhe tirar a sanidade com apenas um toque.

Suas mãos foram para as costas deste, a agarrando-se na camisa branca que usava, como se quisesse desesperadamente retirar aquela peça de roupa.

Usagi sorri entre os beijos que dava, afastando-se deste, olhando com atenção para o rosto do menor.

"— Te amo..." – declarou-se em voz rouca, com o seu olhar já brilhando em excitação.

Continuou a beijá-lo, descendo cada vez mais parando quando chega ao cós da calça do outro, olhando de forma divertida para o volume que ali tinha.

Misaki estava muito corado, isso era inegável. Um suspiro baixo foi a resposta para o que o outro dissera, seus olhos mirando os dele, que naquele momento, encontravam-se brilhando de excitação.

Arrepiava-se mais e mais com os lábios dele tocando sua pele, até que ele parou no cós da calça que usava. Ficou ainda mais ruborizado ao ver que ele mirava o volume que ali se formara. Cobriu os olhos com o braço.

"— Farei algo para te aliviar disto..." – dito isto, começou a abaixar a calça deste, deslizando suas mãos pela lateral das coxas, acariciando-o quando fazia isto.

Olhou divertido agora para aquele membro tão amostra, e lhe parecendo pedir alivio, abaixou-se devagar, lambendo a ponta, brincando antes de colocá-lo de vez na boca, sugando-o lentamente.

"— A-ahhh... Usagi-san..."

Um gemido lamurioso escapou de seus lábios ao sentir aquela boca tão viciante e quente brincar com seu membro, lhe retirando toda a sanidade. Se antes já não tinha mais controle, agora era movido pelo desejo insano que o tomava. E tal era seu desejo que levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos do mais velho, afagando-os.

"— M-mais..." – pediu.

O maior sorriu deliciado, estranhando este estar tão recíproco aos seus toques. Normalmente este negaria até quase o fim do ato, onde realmente não teria como negar o desejo que apoderava-se dos corpos.

Abriu mais a boca, engolindo aquele membro mais, querendo enlouquecê-lo de vez, querendo saber até que ponto ele chegaria hoje.

" Maldito livro... É culpa daquele maldito livro." – raciocinava consigo mesmo, tentando manter sua sanidade intacta.

Todavia, aqueles lábios eram quentes demais. Qualquer sanidade seria logo destruída ou arruinada ao menor toque deles.

" _Que fofo..._" – pensou o maior, levando agora um de seus dedos a entrada do outro, apenas ameaçando entrar, brincando de pressionar aquela área sensível, em quanto não parava um instante de sugá-lo.

"— Ahhh... "

Misaki sentiu sua entrada ser pressionada. Não conteve um "quase grito". As mãos... A boca... Os toques... Tudo contribuía para que sua sanidade ruísse pouco a pouco. Mas tinha de se manter firme. Precisava se manter firme.

Usagi solta o membro deste, lambendo repetidas vezes aponta.

"— Tentando se fazer de difícil agora...?" – lambe rapidamente seus dedos, voltando a pressionar na entrada deste "— Me deixa te ouvir gemer..." – voltou a sugá-lo, enfiando cuidadosamente, como sempre, o dedo dentro deste, massageando-o internamente, alargando-o para algo maior.

"— Ahhh...!" – o gemido lhe irrompeu dos lábios sem que sequer notasse.

Quando notou, tapou rapidamente a boca com a mão. Uma sensação ligeiramente incômoda lhe invadiu, entrando em atrito com o violento prazer que sentia ao ser novamente sugado.

O escritor movia lento seu único dedo, sabendo muito bem que este ainda não era acostumado a nada deste tipo, e que tudo era muito novo para ele. Sugava habilmente, para qualquer dor que possa sentir, ser esquecida pelo calor de sua boca, de seus lábios.

Aos pousos ia sentindo a resistência interna deste ceder, acrescentando assim mais um dedo aquele que já se movia.

Misaki já podia sentir leves espasmos de prazer rondando seu corpo todo. Aqueles lábios estavam lhe levando à total loucura. Já não havia mais dor, somente o prazer

"— Ahhn... Usagi-saann..."

Não conseguia mais segurar o prazer violento que tomava seu corpo. Acabou por gozar intensamente no interior da boca do mais velho, gemendo em puro êxtase.

Este sorveu tudo, com gosto, como se fosse o mais precioso liquido. Voltando em seguida a deitar-se melhor por cima deste, beijando seu peito, brincando de marcá-lo todo, juntando mais um dedo lá em baixo, notando que a resistência já cedia o suficiente e que este mal notava a dor.

"— Está pronto...?" – perguntou doce, suave, acariciando com sua outra mão o rosto deste.

Ao ouvir o que ele disse, simplesmente virou a cabeça para o lado.

O menor arfava pesadamente após o ato. Ainda sentia-se um tanto envergonhado por ter se deixado levar pelo prazer violento que sentira. Mas suspirou levemente ao sentir o corpo do mais velho sobre o seu, os lábios em seu peito. Instintivamente movia os quadris querendo mais contato.

"— Acabe logo com isso..."

Usagi deu um ultimo beijo no peito deste, retirando seus dedos de dentro em seguida. Afastou-se um pouco, a ponto de retirar também suas roupas. Retirou-as devagar, em um showzinho particular para o menor, vendo que apenas isto o fez despertar novamente.

Adorava aquela sensibilidade dele. Apos ver-se livre de todas aquelas roupas, abraça firme o Misaki, esfregando seu corpo neste em quanto achava a posição certa para penetrá-lo.

" _Droga..._" – pensou Misaki consigo mesmo enquanto sentia-se despertar uma vez mais ao ver o showzinho particular do mais velho.

Não conseguiu evitar de gemer alto ao sentir o corpo dele roçar contra o seu, enquanto achava a posição mais para lhe invadir.

"— Usagi-san... Por favor..."– queria que ele acabasse com aquela tortura o quanto antes.

"— Meu Misaki..."

Começou a entrar neste lentamente, analisando cada reação no rosto deste, cada mínima dor que poderia sentir. Fazia tudo com calma, carinho e amor. Nunca iria machucar aquele que o tirou da solidão.

"— Te amo..." repetia baixinho diversas, vezes o maior.

"— Ahhh..."

Tentara controlar o gemido, mas fora difícil. Sentiu-se ligeiramente incômodo com a invasão lenta, porém muitíssimo carinhosa do mais velho. Arrepiou-se minimamente ao ouvir proferir aquela mesma frase. Jamais admitiria, mas também sentia o mesmo por ele.

"— Usagi... San..." – chamou baixinho o nome dele.

"— Ahn... Quente..."

Esperou alguns instantes, antes de começar a se mover no interior deste, com cuidado, saindo quase todo e voltando, indo fundo no outro.

"— Misaki..." – falou rouco o nome deste, encarando-o sempre.

Sentiu a movimentação e não conseguiu evitar deixar um gemido baixo e rouco escapar de seus lábios. Este ficou um pouco mais alto ao sentir o mais velho adentrar seu corpo novamente, lhe causando um leve tremor. Mas desta vez não era de dor, e sim do mais puro e delicioso prazer.

"—Usagi-san... Ahhnn..." – não conseguia articular uma só frase. O prazer estava tomando conta de si.

Movimentou-se mais, puxando o menor para si, feliz internamente ao notar que instintivamente o este movia-se junto, querendo mais prazer. Esgueirou uma mão entre os corpos, tocando no membro deste, acariciando-o de leve enquanto não parava de estocá-lo.

As mãos do moreno seguraram firmemente os ombros do maior, movendo seus quadris instintivamente. Era inevitável o prazer que sentia. E este ficou ainda mais intenso ao sentir a mão cálida do mais velho esgueirar-se até seu membro e lhe tocando.

"— M-mais... Onegai" – foi inevitável o seu pedido.

Usagi olhou atentamente para este, nunca ele fora assim tão 'de acordo' com o que fazia. Sempre negava, todavia, esta vez, parecia que queria tanto quanto si aquilo.

"— Te darei mais..."

Dito isto, começou a estocá-lo mais forte, massageando o membro na mesma velocidade.

Não conseguiu evitar gemer longo e prazerosamente com os movimentos de Usagi sobre seu corpo. Não conseguia evitar mais. Era o que tanto queria, o que tanto almejara. Ter o corpo dele sobre o seu a lhe levar à loucura.

"— Eu te amo..." – não se cansava de dizer isto, amava aquele garoto, nunca escondeu este fato.

Beijou calmamente este, estocando com cuidado, amando por completo aquele ser.

"— Te amo..." – repetiria isto, até esta frase se gravar no coração do menor, e este realmente entender o amor que sentia.

Não ia admitir, mas também amava aquele homem. Amava o jeito com que ele lhe beijava, lhe abraçava, lhe tocava... Amava tudo nele. Simplesmente tudo.

"— Usagi... Ahhn... E-eu... Não vou... Hmm..." – não conseguia mais, dizer coisa com coisa.

"— Se sente-se bem... Pode gozar..."

Segurou melhor o membro deste, estocando-o mais rápido, mais ansioso de seu próprio prazer, perdendo um pouco o controle, pois aquele corpo lhe recebia tão bem, sugava-o mais e mais para dentro como se quisesse-o mais profundamente.

O moreno não agüentava mais, apesar de tentar a todo custo. Mas ao sentir uma estocada mais profunda, lhe acertar em cheio um ponto dentro de si, não conseguiu refrear um grito alto de puro prazer, por pouco não gozando.

" _Meu deus... Isso é incrível..._" – pensou, fechando os olhos com força.

"— Meu Misaki..." – falou rouco e baixo nos ouvidos deste.

Não estava se agüentando mais, sentia este contrair-se, e em mais algumas estocadas firmes derramou-se dentro do menor, gemendo languidamente seu nome, movendo com frenesi sua mão.

"— Usagi-saaaaann..."

Gemeu alto e extasiado ao sentir-se preenchido pelo prazer dele, logo não conseguindo mais se segurar e gozando na mão do mais velho. Sentia seu coração bater muito rápido, seu corpo tremendo levemente em espasmos, sua respiração descompassada. Mas se sentia plenamente satisfeito com tudo aquilo.

"— Aahn...." – gemeu baixinho depois, como se seus pensamentos ainda estivessem varridos pelo gozo.

Usagi acariciava os cabelos castanhos deste com insistência, beijando-lhe toda a face. Deliciado em ver aquele rosto satisfeito, o corpo tremulo embaixo do seu com a respiração alterada.

"—Sente-se bem?" – em sua voz denotava o quanto precisava escutar isto do menor.

"—S-sim..."

Já não havia mais como segurar o sentimento que estava em seu coração. Precisava dizer a ele o quanto lhe amava. Ainda um pouco cansado, deslizou a mão pelo rosto do mais velho e o olhou intensamente.

"—Usagi-san... Eu..." – calou-se.

"—Diga..." – sorriu-lhe amoroso, incentivando-o a dizer o que quer que fosse. Pegou aquela mão em seu rosto, e levou aos lábios, a beijando de maneira cortês e romântica, tudo sem tirar os olhos do menor "—Diga... Por Favor..."

O menor fechou os olhos ao sentir um leve arrepio envolver seu corpo, um suspiro baixo escapou de seus lábios. Sentia seu coração batia forte e rápido.

"—Eu... Eu te... Eu te amo..."

Um rubor intenso se fez presente em seu rosto. Virou o mesmo para o lado tentando evitar olhá-lo nos olhos. Ainda se sentia um tanto envergonhado pelo que acabara de dizer.

Usagi abriu os olhos, realmente espantado. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao escutar aquilo. Era tudo o que precisava, escutar aquelas palavras mesmo que baixas, saírem daqueles lábios, daquele ser. Levou gentilmente uma mão ao queixo deste, virando de leve para si.

"— Eu também te amo... Mais que tudo nesta vida."

"—A culpa é sua, Usagi-san... Você é o único culpado por em me sentir assim..."

Um pouco mais recuperado, ergueu-se e enlaçou os ombros dele lhe abraçando e escondendo o rosto. Estava envergonhado ainda por ter dito a ele aquilo. Mas não se arrependia, pois também sentia o mesmo.

O Mais velho beijou de leve nos cabelos deste, aspirando fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro doce que emanava do menor, aquele cheiro que amava.

"— Deve estar cansado... Irei para meu quarto..." – falou fazendo a menção de se levantar.

"— Não..."

Apertou-o um pouco mais contra si. Não queria que ele saísse de seu lado. Não agora. Não quando finalmente conseguira dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

"—Fique aqui... Onegai..."

"—Tudo bem..."– sorriu doce para este, deitando-se novamente "— Pode dormir... Eu ficarei a noite toda zelando seu sono... " – falou baixo, carinhoso, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Trousse mais para si, fazendo-o se deitar mais confortavelmente em seu peito, puxando com a outra mão a coberta para os cobrir.

Misaki sorriu radiante aconchegou-se contra o corpo de Usagi, deixando-se cobrir por ele. Logo caíra no sono ao lado daquele que mais amava.

É, amar não era tão ruim assim...

FIM.

* * *

28/01/10


End file.
